PS208
/ |title_ja=VS ザングース & ハブネーク II |title_ro=VS Zangoose & Habunake II |image=PS208.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=17 |number=208 |location= Weather Institute |prev_round=On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper I |next_round=Hanging Around With Slaking I }} / or Determined Pursuer (Japanese: VS ザングース & ハブネーク II VS Zangoose & II or 執念の追跡者 Determined Pursuer) is the 208th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The and attack when the leaps into his arms. Suddenly, the attacker's claws and fangs are caught in a glass screen produced by the Feebas. The confirms the move to be . As the Zangoose and Seviper try to pull their weapons from the screen, the Feebas uses , which causes the claws and fangs to crack and shatter. In the process, Kiki, Nana, Mumu, and the Swimmer's are freed from their broken s. Ruby and the Swimmer take this chance to try and escape, but continue to be chased by the Zangoose and Seviper. As Zangoose and Seviper use their non-broken weapons to try and search for Ruby and the Swimmer, but are unable to find them. Inside a building, Ruby and the Swimmer hide from their attackers. Ruby states that they were saved by his PokéNav, but the Swimmer corrects Ruby and states that it was actually the Feebas that saved them. The Swimmer states that the Feebas has taken a liking to Ruby, hence why it decided to save him. He forces Ruby to keep the Feebas as thanks for what it did, but quickly reveals that he plans to have Ruby breed it so that he can sell them and become rich. As the Swimmer laughs at his plan, Ruby becomes distraught now that half of his team is completely different than what he wanted. Ruby decides to accept keeping the Feebas, but secretly plans to release it later. Ruby decides to investigate the building they're in, and finds that they entered the Weather Institute, a place rumored to have machines that come alive at night. Mumu suddenly notices Pokéblocks being laid on the ground and he begins following and eating them. Ruby quickly notices that Mumu has disappeared and goes to look for him, finding the Pokéblocks on the ground in the process. Ruby quickly realizes that the Pokéblocks are similar to ones made by him, but a voice corrects him and states they were made by him. Suddenly, Norman appears behind Ruby and reveals that he can easily read his son's movements. The Swimmer, scared to be alone in the abandoned building, goes to find Ruby again, only to find the boy being thrown into a wall. The Swimmer asks Ruby what is happening, to which Ruby responds that he's about to witness a very violent family quarrel. Major events * The Feebas helps and the escape. * Ruby is forced to keep the he had fished earlier. * Norman successfully finds Ruby. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Norman * Jack Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's) * (Mumu; 's) * (Ruby's; new) * ( Jack's) * * Trivia Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, the PokéNav is called its Japanese name, PokéNavi. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Zangoose & Habunake II - Kẻ truy đuổi cố chấp }} de:Kapitel 208 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS208 fr:Chapitre 208 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS208